criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Robinson
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = James Robinson Debbie von Ahrens |yearsactive = 2007-present }} Emily Robinson is an American actress best known for her roles on Scorpion and Transparent. Biography Robinson was born on October 18, 1998, in New York City, New York. Her parents were Debbie von Ahrens and James Robinson. She began a modeling career when she was six years old and was represented by Ford Models. When she became seven, Robinson decided that she wanted to start acting. Six months later, she began taping her first TV ad and was represented by both Innovative Artists and Marilyn Zitner Management. Robinson also started acting in front of a live audience on the show Saturday Night Live! and has made a total of seven appearances on the show. Robinson made her film debut in Nelly's Shocking Day, in which she portrays the titular role of Nelly Custis, the adoptive daughter of George Washington. In addition to the film, Robinson posed for a statue of Nelly, which is currently situated at the entrance of the Mount Vernon Museum. In 2010, Robinson made her off-Broadway debut in Orphans' Home Cycle, which was staged at the Signature Theatre in New York. In it, she portrayed the roles of Lily Dale, Molly, and Irma Sue. The play won a special Drama Desk Award for the cast, creative team and producers. Since then, she continued working onstage. Her theater credits include A Loss of Roses and Mother of Invention, among others. Robinson was most recently involved with the new musical Brindlebeast, in which she portrays the daughter of a deaf mother. As part of the role, she became versed in American Sign Language, as she plays a CODA (Child of a Deaf Adult). Robinson also began acting on television. Her credits in that field include roles on Transparent, Scorpion, A.N.T. Farm, The Following, CSI: NY, Person of Interest, Saturday Night Live!, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, The Guiding Light, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Robinson portrayed Connie Murphy, the eldest daughter of serial killer Patrick Murphy, in the Season Ten episode "Breath Play". Filmography *Transparent (2014-present) as Rose/Young Ali (13 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) as Rachel *Criminal Minds - "Breath Play" (2015) TV episode - Connie Murphy *A Day in LA (2014) as Emily (video short) *The Stowaway (2014) as Marilyn (short) *Scorpion (2014) as Young Megan O'Brien (2 episodes) *A.N.T. Farm (2014) as Oksana *The Following (2013) as 14-Year-Old Parker *CSI: NY (2012) as Caroline *Person of Interest (2012) as Hanna Frey *A New York Fairy Tale (2011) as Nina (short) *Saturday Night Live! (2007-2011) as Various Characters (7 episodes, uncredited) *Love Me Tender (2010) as Young Emma (short) *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (2009) as Jimmy Fallon's Niece (uncredited) *Guiding Light (2007) as Emma (2 episodes) 'DIRECTOR' *A Day in LA (2014) (video short) 'EDITOR' *A Day in LA (2014) (video short) 'PRODUCER' *A Day in LA (2014) - Executive Producer (video short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses